Electronic devices, including mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, wireless organizers, wirelessly enabled notebook computers, tablet computing devices, handheld electronic gaming devices, digital photograph albums, and the like, have associated with them a variety of device functions whose current status may be of interest. Values that indicate the current state of a function may convey important information about the operating status of the electronic device. For example, the current volume of the electronic device, the current antenna strength experienced by the electronic device, and the current distance to a static target are all information of interest to a user of the device.
While a user of an electronic device may be notified of new events, such as a new e-mail or a new call waiting, etc., event notifications are different from notification of where a current functional value of interest falls over a continuum. There is a need for users of electronic devices to be notified of the current gauge value of various device functions and where the current gauge value falls over a defined continuum.